Just A Little Love
by Redroseprincess678
Summary: He was a guy who would go out on a limb for you,accept you no matter what and try to cheer you up,make sure things go right for you. But had it ever occurred to you that maybe nothing has gone right for him? 2x3 1x4 5x13
1. What's Wrong With Duo?

Disclaimer: I dont own the boys, unfortunately, sigh oh well, I can pretend, just for now starry eyes

THIS FIC IS DEDICATED ESPECIALLY TO AKIRA KINRYU! SHES MY INSPIRATION-well, actually, her fic is buh, u no wha I mean )

!Duo!

Joyful.

Carefree.

Happy-go-lucky.

That's me, right? At least, that's what everybody thinks. So I had a hard childhood and still grew up smiling. But don't you ever think that maybe inside I'm not? Oh God, this is starting to sound corny. Let's step back for a second and take this step by step.

I'm Duo, former pilot of Deathscythe. I lived on L2 as a street rat. There wasn't much to be there, if you know what I mean. I lived in a orphanage/church, the Maxwell Church under the loving Father Maxwell.

No, I'm not gonna bore you with my life story. To make it short, I watched the people I loved die, fought through two wars and survived to this day. And did it while smiling everyday. Cheerful bastard, aren't I? When everyone looks at me, they think of the lovable(haha, not bragging here) optimistic soldier. You have to be optimistic to survive. I learned that years ago. The world would be a lot bright if everyone had an optimistic point of views. Yea, so I smile and tell jokes every day even through the hard times. But does anyone really see past those jokes? Do they see what I really feel? Do they really know me? I'm just like any normal person (one that fought in the war with gundams!). I feel. I can cry, I can scream, I can get mad. I can go mad. Everyday feels like a lie. Who am I really? The ex-pilot of Deathscythe? The God of Death? A friend? An enemy? All that I am, is a lie, a mask that hides the real me. It's as solid as a Heero's "pancakes".

I'm surprised that not even Heero saw through my facade. The guy is practically the king of facades with that blank look of his. I wonder how he does it. Is he like me? With all the pain stuck down there? Does he even wince when a bullet hit him? Geeze, sometimes I don't think he's even human.

Anyway, off the topic. I've roomed with Heero long enough to know everything cookie and crumb about him. But still he can't see how really sad I really am. Does his sensitive ears even pick up my soft sobs when I go to sleep? Did the guy ever even LOOK at me without an ounce of coldness?

No, every time it's "Duo shut up and go to sleep." It's like that everywhere. Does anyone even care what I really feel? How I felt when Sister Helen and Father Maxwell died? Do they care about all the pain hidden in my heart? Do they ever see the dark cloud looming over me wherever I go? Come to think of it, I'm always the one that hugs them and lift their mood when they're down. I'm always the one that's fast to react. I'M the one that was there for them everyday. I may sound selfish, but It's fair. Where were they every night I cried? When did they ever hug me or tell me jokes to make me smile? The answer is never. They were never there.

The pain of that punch isn't the thing that hurts most. What hurt most was that no one even asked if I was fine. Not every guy who gets punched by THE Heero Yuy comes back as healthy as the day they were born. No one nursed my wounds. You'd expect Quatre to, but did the squirt help? No. He was too busy helping to end the war; everyone was. I understand that, but is one little "are you ok, Duo?" too much to ask for? I don't think so. I guess you can't really count on anything or anyone during a war. Every man for himself they always say.

I'm an idiot anyway. A complete idiot. Even after the lack of care they gave me, I stayed with them. They don't care, so what. I do. And Father Maxwell always said that as long as you love someone, it doesn't matter if they love you back. What was that song Father always sang?

What the world needs now is Love sweet love.

It's the only thing that there's just too little of.

Love is something the world needs, right? The world's not the only one that needs it. I guess I've always felt this way. Ever since I lost Sister and Father and joined Dr G. You don't get much love from the prof, you know. He's way to old to even get some!

I don't even need that much. Even a grain is fine. But the closest I can get is friendship. After the war everyone's much looser. Even Heero. The Perfect Soldier even smiled! He laughed and rarely jokes. I never thought I could ever see this side of Heero before. Which comes to the sad part. Even Heero got some love. You're thinking Relena, right? Nah., our man don't swing that way. He fell in love with Quatre. He blurted it out one night while sleeping. Heero, sleep talking? Ha! I wish. More like I squeezed it out of him. Quatre told me a few days after that he liked Heero.

So I was stuck being the matchmaker. After a scam of Get-Me-Something-From-The-Bathroom-Please and a bathing Quatre, they hooked up. We all started to move in with Quatre after that. Quatre worked on his company while Heero managed the computer mainframes of the Preventors. Wufei took a part-time job as a sword fighting teacher. I watched him once. Remind me NEVER to make him angry. Trowa also moved in but when he's not around he's at the circus. Once I went to help him and his sister. Never, and I mean never, fall for "the most important job." Important my butt! I was plastered to the board sweating and cursing as knives flew at me like flies to dung! Fuck, I thought I was gonna loose something in there; my sanity!

There is a knock at my door. I stand up and open it. Quatre smiles at me. "Dinner's almost ready, Duo." I nod, my heart giving a small squeeze. I remember once when I walked into the livingroom and found Quatre under Heero. When I walked in they were done. I heard Heero say a soft "I love you." I nearly collapsed right there on the spot. I don't know when, but sometime around the war after I met Heero, I kinda fell in love with him. As cold as he was to me, I could still see how much he cares. He's never had a friend, and I wanted to be his first. I got what I wanted. But a little after our path of friendship, I started wanting more.

_Flashback_

_Heero pushed me away. He stared shocked at me. The lips I kissed parted in a silent gasp. I hoped desperately to find love in his eyes._

_ "D-Duo..." He looked away, his eyes lowering to the ground, "I'm sorry, Duo. I don't feel that way about you..." He looked completely away, turning his back to me. I stared at him. My heart sunk to the lowest region of hell. I thought Heero was the one that understood me the most, the one who would accept me no matter what. I thought he was the only person who ever really loved me. But I guess I thought wrong. _

_ "Hey, It's ok, Heero. I was only kidding, a joke-that's all. Besides, it's ok if you don't like me. There are more fishes in the sea, right?" I grinned at him. Heero just stared at me. Finally, he offered a small smile. "Yea, sure." It was really alright. I knew he wouldn't love me anyway. No one really can without sacrificing something._

The memories swarm back, of how I was rejected so many times. My heart feels like a ton of bricks fell on it. It hurts. It always does. The pain becomes unbearable and I let out a whimper. The whimper wakes me up. I can't cry. I can't cry. I absolutely can not cry. I have to stay strong. Think optimistic. It's the way to survive here. I get up, an automatic smile lifted my lips. It feels so empty. I creep silently down the hall. I don't feel much up to making noise. I climb down the stairs. The stairs is right next to the kitchen. When I reach the bottom, I wish I didn't. I move away, back upstairs, away from the kissing couple, away from my friends, away-just for a few minutes-from the pain. I wonder how much I can take of this.

Hopefully, long enough for me to forget.

!Quatre!

I pushed Heero away when I heard a noise from the stairs. There is no one. Heero sighs and hugs me. "God, I love you so much, Quatre." I smile into his chest. "I love you too, Heero." We stayed like that until the front door opened. We push away and start setting the table as if nothing had happened. Wufei and Trowa walks in. "Wufei, no swords in the dinning room," I scowl at him. I didn't want him cutting my carpet, again. I see Heero smile from the corner of my eye. I blush. Trowa raises his eyebrow at me. He sits down on his normal seat next to Heero. I sit down on the other side of him. Wufei comes back and sits across from Heero. "Where's Maxwell?" he asks me. I smile at his concern. "I told him dinner would be ready soon. He'll be down in a minute." We wait for Duo. Ten minutes later, Wufei growls. "Where is that damn American?" I frown in worry. Duo should've been down by now. Usually he's the first to come. I stand up. "I'll go get him." I almost run up the stairs. Maybe Duo isn't feeling well. When I saw him before, he looked paler than usual.

I knock on his door. "Duo? Are you alright?" There is a rustle of clothing than Duo speaks. "Yea, I'm fine, Q. Sorry. Did dinner start yet?" "Yes," I say unsurely. He doesn't sound fine. His voice sounds like it's clogged up. "Duo, are you sure you're ok?" "Yea. Wait. Let me finish up." I hear the water running in the faucet. A moment later, Duo came out. We went down to the diningroom. "Finally, Maxwell. The food is almost cold," Wufei glares at him. "Sorry, Wuf, had to do something." Wufei frowns. "Whatever. Let's just eat."

!Trowa!

Dinner was unusually quiet. Heero and Quatre were busy goggling at each other. Wufei was too hungry to talk and Duo seemed a bit sick. His eyes were slightly red. As soon as dinner ended, he ran upstairs saying that he was tired. I frowned. As far as I knew, Duo does nothing at home. And his clothes told me that he was never out. Perhaps that's why he's sick. But now that I think about it, he has been less content in the last week. His voice sounded gloomier when he apologized to Wufei. Wufei had shot me a look. He noticed too. We were both surprised when Duo left half of his dinner on his plate and fled upstairs.

Wufei frowns at me, "Barton, does something seem different about Maxwell?" I nod. "He seems more quieter." He nods in agreement. We stand in silence for some time. Duo has been acting rather strange all week. He avoids looking in our eyes. He doesn't jump around as much. And it has been weeks since he played a prank. "See you tomorrow, Barton. I'm going to sleep. Tell me if you find anything else about Duo." I nod and watch him leave. Through the slightly ajar door, I can see Heero and Quatre together. Reassured, I walk quietly up the stairs to Duo's room. The lights are off, but a small lamp is on. Duo doesn't seem that fond of the dark. It's surprising- the fact that he is the "God Of Death."

Duo's chest rises and falls. His breathing is even. I snuck in and stared down at Duo. He's beautiful. His pale skin, his delicate lips, dark eyelashes, long silky braided hair, his lithe for- I jump back, a hand flying up to my mouth. My heart is pounding like never before. I can feel my arousal in my pants. Calming down, I run my hand through my hair. Since when did I call my comrades beautiful and look at their body? It is confusing being around Duo. One moment he seems so happy and the next he's mad. His appearance shocks me the most. He's the only boy I've ever seen that has a braid and violet eyes. I've observed everyone around me, and never saw anyone with such special features as Duo. He seems almost unreal. Shuddering, I back out the door. My hand twitches. I cradle it and stare at it. Why am I shaking? Holding it in my hand, I run to my room. I should take a shower, a cold one.

---

RRP: hope you like it, its a bit odd, yes, but its the best I can do, I hope I got their personalities right its been a while, my other fics arent going as I wanted it to hehe...


	2. Duo's Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**RRP:** eh? Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.

**Reviews:**

**Shui-** I could feel his pain.You write so well. I want to see him happy.I want to see him safe. Will you let me see him loved?

;; eh? Sure, I will, don't worry. I love him too.

**Cilverclaw-**

oh, this is so sweet! more please!

thanks! Nice name o

**r-**

Heero (or should I say UnHeero) and Quatre Winner (or should I say Loser) are being jerks.  
Open your eyes. Come on, even Wufei saw that there was something wrong with Duo.  
Help Duo before he does something that he may regret besides kissing stoneman.

hm? UnHeero? Loser? ;; hey, let's not name call. I guess Heero's a bit OOC, but I've never read Heero/Quatre before so.....and this couple doesn't really have a big plot line . I was hoping that it wouldn't be such a big part, being as how this is, this chapter might not be so good. Heero's a bit overdramatic and....well, I'll try to fix it the best to my abilities. You see, I haven't studied Heero that much yet. And the reason Heero and Quatre doesn't see that something's wrong is because they are "so in love that they can't look away fom each other for a minute", it is part of the reason why I did this. It's not their fault that they don't see. It's because they assume that Duo was greatly happy. Because when they got together, Duo acted so hyper that they thought he was really fine with it and they started to focus on their romance, no war, no missions. No missions, nothing to do hey, it's one heck of a way to waste your time away, ne? Better than killing yourself to do WORK, though Heero would love it, but Quatre needs a little love o.O

**Amy-**

Yeah! I was so bored, so I decided to look at your profile to see anything good...and you updated! See? didn't I tell you that it would be good? Great job on the personalities, and separating each of the character's feelings, thoughts, etc.

-.- sure sure, Am-o

**Akira Kinryu-**

E! Yay for 2x3x2! I luff it! You're such a great authoress! Waii to the sweet Trowa-ness! I'll e-mail you again tomorrow, but for now sincew it's about 5:45, I'm going to bed. ;; Anyway, I love this fic! And thank you so much for dedicating this to my...erm..fic! ;; It makes us (me and my fic) feel all fuzzily! And yes, let's retire to your bed! Lol!

o lolz, ue bed or mines nudge kidding! LOL. Thanks for your support, guess I had to do some adjustments. Hope you like the change!

**Merit Somnia-**

Good in many parts but in others it is a bit cliche-y. I love the pairing so far and the characters are a bit off. Quatre would probably be more caring but Wufei and Trowa were done quite well.

Cliche? ;; I didn't know. Thanks for informing me Quatre should care more? Hehe, I forgot all about the series. Is Q a bit.....too much of a worrywart? Some people make him like a a chibi, I just see him as sensitive and shy and....I don't think he'd jump anyone..........would he? o.O

**Hazel-Beka-**

Beka: o.O Um...I have never in all my life seen Heero and Quatre as an item. Or Duo and Trowa!  
Hazel: Yeah, that is a little creepy. But it's a great opening chapter and you should continue! Soon!

really? hyped never? Never ever EVER? o I only pass through 1x4 pairings, but Trowa's with Duo, and Q and Hee-chan needs SOMEONE. I don't think Wufei can be with Heero nore can he really fit with Q. 2x3 I've seen a lot. I myself have recently started reading them. And I LOVED Akira-kun's, so now I LOVE this pairing, plus I love both Duo AND Trowa - Thanks, I am continuing with this. Already on chapter 3.

**Note: there may be sum mistakes, cause my damn program is deffective**

**Chapter 2-**  
The morning light woke me up at 7:00 the next morning. I couldn't get much sleep last night after what happened. After thinking it over, I realized that Duo had always been beautiful. I never really looked at him like I do the others. It's a bit of a habit to watch people around me. Duo was so vibrant and attracting(in a non-loving way) that even without looking closely, it was interesting to watch him. The way he ran around, made snide and playful comments, mess around with Wufei and all the things he does takes my attention away from who he himself is. Perhaps, now it will be interesting to observe him. It would be different from seeing Duo's usual self. The only thing I hope for when making this decision is that I don't find something I don't like about Duo.

**!Quatre!**  
I sigh. I am always the first to awake. Every morning I get up and prepare breakfast for my friends. Today's not different. I yawn and go down to the kitchen. I take out the pan, a dozen eggs, strips of bacon and my spatula. I like cooking for them so I do this everyday. After the war, I wanted to focus on doing my job without distractions. So I moved out to this house. It's quiet and secluded. I didn't want to take Rashid away from his parents so I moved here alone. He wouldn't take it at the beginning and came to visit every afternoon. But after my Heero and the others moved in, Rashid left me in care of them. But really, I'm the one that's taking care of THEM.

I chuckle at the thought. "What's so funny?" I jump around, startled. Trowa looked questioningly at me. "Trowa! You scared me. How many eggs do you want?"  
"Two. You didn't answer my question, little one." I turn around to make his eggs. "I was just thinking about how we are now." Trowa didn't say anything. We stay silent for a while. "Scrambled?" "Yes." The only sound in the kitchen is the frying eggs and my spatula scraping the pan. Trowa speaks up finally. he's been talking more since we moved in. "Quatre, have you noticed anything strange about Duo?" I look at him. "Duo? What's wrong with him?" What's wrong with Duo? He seems fine the last time I saw him. I haven't been around much. I am always stuck in my office on the third floor. I've only been down to eat. Maybe Trowa was around when something happened. "He seems alright." Maybe he's not. I frown. he has been strangely quiet. Even though I was upstairs, I've noticed that he never sticks to us anymore. Last night, he was quiet, very unlike himself. Has he been sick? He does seem a bit blue. Actually, he's been very dark. I start worrying. Maybe Duo's sick. Maybe he has a fever. Or a flu! He goes out too much. He might have been biten by a bug. Knowing him, he'd brush it off as if it were nothing. I can hear him now. "Ow!. Damn bugs. I'm gonna kill them someday. sigh Better be going back to put some ointment in it. Maybe Q's done with his work." And then he'd just rub a bit of cream on and not tell us. It could have been a bug carrying insects.   
Or maybe he's physically sick. He hasn't been eating much. An image of last night flashes. He left his plate half full! he hasn't been eating much. He's minimized himself to only two servings and last night was the lowest. I've only heard of that happening when someone has the stomach virius. Trowa must have seen the panic in my eyes.

"No, Quatre. There's nothing wrong with Duo. He's perfectly fine. Calm down."

I steady my breath and serve him his eggs first. "He hasn't been eating much, Trowa. And...........he doesn't speak very much now." Duo's eyes were more distant, as if he was thinking about something else. He acts as if he's keeping a secret! I stare at Trowa with wide eyes. He stares back, confused. "What if he's dying, Trowa?!" His eyes widen a litte.

"Who's dying?" Heero asks calmly from the doorway. I launch myself into Heero's arms. "Heero!" He pats me, holding me in his comforting embrace. "Quatre, what's wrong, love?" He hugs me tightly. His voice is gentle. "Duo might be dying!" At that moment, Wufei walks in. "What?!" he screams. "Maxwell is dying?! When did that happen? Why wasn't I informed?!" He looks pointedly at Trowa. Trowa was speechless, incredulous.

"Duo's been looking pale. He's losing weight. And his eyes are distant as if he's keeping something from us. He acts gloomier than usual. Something's wrong with him!" I start crying into Heero's chest. He continues to rub my back. "This is awful, Heero. What are we going to do?! We'll miss him if he dies. We'll miss the way he smiles, the way he talks back to you and Wufei, the way he plays jokes and makes me laugh, the way he snores sometimes when we sleep in the same room, the way he struts down the halls with a mischievous look in his purple orbs, the way his blood flows in his body, the way his heart pounds like ours and the way he always cares!"

"Quiet down, Winner and tell me how this happened!" Wufei's growls. A yawn came from the stairs. "'Morning, guys. What's for breakfast?" Duo rubs his eyes and sits down next to Wufei. He yawns again loudly and looks around. "Hey, what's up. Something happened while I was snoozing?" He looks curiously at us. I get angry. "What do you mean that you don't know?! How can you do this to us?" I yell at him. He looks confused and a bit taken back. "What do you mean, Q? What did I do wrong?" He looks at me hurt.

"It's not what you did," Heero says, "It's what you didn't do."

"What?" Duo looks lost.

"Duo, what the hell is Winner talking about." Wufei asks Duo angrily. Duo looks troubled when Wufei his first name. A frown appears on his face. "Sorry, 'Fei. I can't tell you what." Wufei glares at him suspiciously. "'Cause I have no fking reason what you mean!" Duo continues, looking angry. "What did the Prof tell you, huh? Did he call you and make something up about me? What did he say?!" Trowa shakes his head. "He didn't call, Duo." Trowa's face was twisted in confusion. "Then what is it?" He stares intently at us. "Duo," Heero starts, "why didn't you tell us that something was wrong?" Duo's eyes widen in shock. "What? How did you find out?" "So it's true?" I accuse. Duo doesn't know what to say. "Duo, why didn't you tell us you are dying?" Heero looks at Duo. There was silence. Suddenly, brawls of laughter erupts from Duo's mouth. We stare at him. Why is he laughing?!?!  
"You-" laugh "think-" snort "I'm-" snicker "dying?!?" He laughs crazily. "Duo, it's not funny!" I glare at him. Duo holds up his hand. "Wait, wait." After he calmed down, he starts talking.

**!Duo!**

I couldn't help it. It was just so funny. I thought they found out about my loveless life. I was relieved when they said that the prof didn't call. I was afraid he'd bust my secret out to them and told everyone the reason why I helped in Operation Meteor. Oh man, it's just so hilarious!. And I thought it was something serious when Wufei called my name. Ha!

"Dying?! AHHAHAHA! Oh my god, this must be the funniest thing I've ever heard! I'm not dying. Who the heck told you that?" I snicker. really, Q and the others are just KILLING me. "I'm perfectly fine." Not. "I'm as healthy as a fruitcake, which is as healthy as you can get if you ask me. Why do you think I'm dying?" They stare at me realization; than in relief. "Oh god, Duo!" Q hugs me. "I'm so glad. We won't be missing you." "Well, gee, thanks, Q. If I ever leave on a trip, I'll KNOW you won't miss me." Quatre smiles. "But you'll never leave, Duo. We'd be with you." I smile. It's kinda nice to hear him say that. It means that wherever I go, they'll always be there for me. "Course, Q. Besides, you know I'd never go down without a fight. And I never lie." I grin at him. He smiles widely. "Of course, Duo." "Great, now that we've got that covered, what's for breakfast?" My tummy growls in agreement. Quatre laugh. Heero is smiling at me. And Wufei looks annoyed. Trowa-well, the guy's always calm.

**!Wufei!**  
That Maxwell! He caused us to think he was dying! It's just like him, unpredictable........But if he really did die, it would be awful. I'd never admit it, but I do fancy Maxwell. And as much as I hate to admit it, Maxwell's a great guy. He's a great comrade and an even better friend. He's not the smartest person in the world, but he's admirable in his own way. And we still don't know why he's dark. At least he laughed, it's a little more like him. What ever is wrong with Duo must have started a month ago. What am I doing? While I'm thinking in my head, I'm standing in the doorway like an idiot.   
"Hey, 'Fei, you alright? You look like you're thinking something serious. Did I scare you?" Duo asks me.

"At least I do think. You wouldn't even scare me if you held a bloodied knife in your hand," I snap back at him. I'm not angry at his implication that I'm scared easily, but for making me worry a little about him and letting the others see that he can affect me. Now they know I care. HE knows I care, even a little. I'll never hear the end of it.  
"Oh really? 'Cause you looked pretty worried to me," he grins at me. I glare at him. "Not in a lifetime, Maxwell." He shrugs and sits back. At least his healthy flush is coming back.  
  
**!Trowa!**  
The morning incident passed. Wufei was still frustrated, but he cooled down in the afternoon. Duo stayed tonight to eat, like he had always done. He chattered on as usual. I assumed it was to reassure us that he wasn't going to die. The sky has darkened and it's currently around 9. Quatre and Heero are already cuddling in their beds, together. They've slept together since their first time. It was disturbing listening to them so Wufei and I left. Duo was off to see a friend.

I walk down the halls to my room. I had finished my book. Wufei was asleep as soon as we finished dining. Duo had disappeared back to his room after watching his favorite show an hour before. So I believe I'm the only one currently awake. As I walk up the stairs, I wonder what is wrong with Duo. He's not dying, but that doesn't tell us why he's different. I saw the end of a braid disappear into Duo's room as I reach the top. I blink. I guess I'm not the only one awake. Perhaps I should ask him directly. Yes, it would save us the trouble.

His door is slightly opened. A continuous noise is coming from behind it. Is that..........crying? I peek in. Duo's form is hunched over his bed. His body is trembling, no, he's shaking. The moonlight made his tears visible. They glisten as they fall onto his blanket with soft dud. I blink and then frown. Why is Duo crying? Is it connected to his recent behavior? He sobs more. In a time like this, what should I do? Duo has never cried before, no one has as far as I know. Everyone is happy. Everyone WAS happy. Life is great compared to the war. There is no fights, not battles, no crime. Theft is few these days, rape seems ancient.   
The cries cease. Duo sniffs, wiping his already red eyes. He sighs and leans his forehead on the side of the bed. "God, I'm stupid," he whispers. He smiles bitterly, so rare for him. He climbs into bed and falls asleep, his face stained with dried tears, fists clench and puffy red eyes. Just like last night. He looks exactly like he did last night when he came down. He's sad. He cries. Duo cries. For some reason, that thought makes my heart ache. He's been suffering every night for the last few months, and that acknowledgment hurts even more. Why haven't we noticed? Why haven't I noticed? My room is next to his and the walls aren't soundproof. How can I be so ignorant? I frown.  
I understand that Duo needs comforting, but I've never comforted before. Quatre had said that I was a friend-always there to support him. I've only raised their spirits, help them acknowledge their true feelings. But that is all. How do you comfort someone? I still know nothing, only that he cries to himself and calls himself an idiot, like Wufei and Heero. Except his is real. We all know that Wufei and Heero never meant those words. But Duo, his voice was so broken, like a fallen angel, like a bird who realized she couldn't sing. He is like a singer who lost his passion. He is so un-Duo-like. God.....my heart thumps loudly. I move away from the door and close it silently.  
"Barton?" I look up, startled. "Wufei...." He raises an eyebrow at me. I must look strange, leaning on the wall next to Duo's door, my hands on the knob like a spy caught red-handed. I leave the door open slightly, the way he left it.   
"Something wrong, Barton? Something troubling you? Did someone die?" He jokes.

"Duo did."

"What?" he asks sharply. His pupils narrows and his teeth grits. "Duo's been crying." Wufei looks annoyed then surprised. His eyebrows are raised and his lips forms an o. "Why is Maxwell crying?" "I don't know," I answer, a little dismayed. Wufei doesn't seem to notice. He frowns and leans on his wall. "Then there isn't anything we can do. Is that all you found out? I've realized that whatever is wrong happened during the course of last month." I nod. He's right, it was a little after we moved in that he started acting weird. "Maybe he's uncomfortable living with us." Wufei stares at me almost blankly. "That's impossible. Maxwell is use to being around people. He's that kind of person. Other than that fact, he's been rooming with us during the war." I frown and lean on my back, my hand cup under my chin thoughtfully. A loud snort jolted us from the silence. I smile slightly at Duo. His sheets rustle as he wiggles under his cover. Wufei yawns from his position. "Good night, Barton." "Good night, Wufei." He disappears back into his room. I gave Duo one more glance before returning to my own room. With the knowledge of his sorrow, perhaps I will also find out about my new strange feelings. It feels like a protective streak, but something deeper than that.

**!Quatre!**  
I yawn, sitting up in my bed. Heero's arm wrapped around my waist stops me from leaving the bed. I smile at my lover. I bend down and peck his cheek, then climbed out of bed. I am the only one awake as usual. I sigh and shuffle downstairs to the kitchen. Today's breakfast is pancakes. I set the pan and go to work. After I finished the last pancake, Trowa comes in. I serve him his plate. "Good morning, Trowa." He mumbles a reply back to me. I smile and hand him his coffee. He drinks it and seem to wake up more. "Quatre, may I ask you something?" I look at him curiously. "What is it, Trowa? Is something wrong?" He shakes his head. "I want to put hidden cameras around, is that alright?" I gasp a litte, my head shooting up. "Uh. That's alright. But why?" I frown. Did something happen? Is there a threat? As if he read my mind, he answers. "No, everything's fine. I can't explain just yet." I nod. I'm not sure, but I trust Trowa fully. He smiles a small smile and thanks me.  
  
**!Wufei!**  
"It's done."   
I look up from my book at Trowa. My glasses slip from my quick movement. I push it back up. "You did it, Barton?" He nods. For the whole afternoon, Barton has been setting up hidden cameras around the house, especially around Duo's room. He discussed his plan with me earlier in the morning, before Maxwell was awake. Barton wants to find out what happened to Maxwell. I am curious myself. "I was extra careful," Barton sits down on the armchair near me. "Oh? Where was Maxwell?" "He's in the yard." I nod. Then I frown. I can't help but wonder what would happen if Maxwell finds out. He told us that he hated cameras, they bother him. He told us that it gave him no privacy. That was the reason why we didn't have any cameras when we moved in. I suppose he is a bit paranoid, who wouldn't be, though. I admire him just for being able to bare it during the war. I had given up weakly to OZ and joined them. The memory is not a very pleasant one. Thank God that Heero showed me that our efforts were not wasted.   
"What will you do if Maxwell finds out?" Trowa looks at me with one green eye. "I don't know." I snort. I never expected him to ever say that. The end of the war did effect most of us, I guess. I sigh and turn back to my book. The rest of the evening was silent.  
  
**!Duo!**  
Yesterday was one of the better days, compared to my others. It was actually almost like before when I use to have fun. Man, it almost killed me to see how worried Quatre was. I guess I have been acting kinda strange. Moping around most of the time and not eating much too! Damn, how uncharacteristic am I? My act is slipping, I'm getting lazy. I sigh and head up the stairs. It's almost time for bed. Last night was great. I slept peacefully for once. It felt like a guardian angel was watching over me. Heh, that should scare me, but it doesn't.   
I crept past Heero and Quatre's door, I shut my eyes as I pass. Last night was great, but also horrible. It was a mistake going to check on Heero before I slept. The sight of him curling up with Quatre was painful. I guess he really does love Q. Don't blame him. Q is so innocent, so pure and cute even when he's angry. Me? I'm nothing. I'm just a freak with long hair and purple eyes. When I smile, it's just the warm and kind, not holy. Not even that great. It's so common and plain. God, here I go again. I really am depressing.   
I blink. I had ran past their door without noticing, because I'm standing right in front of my door now. I shake my head and walk in. I quickly shower and jump into bed. Acting is really tiring. I sigh and go to sleep.

**---Three days later---**  
  
Pain.  
Tears.  
Blood. So much blood. Who's?  
Darkness.  
A black figure. _Heero? What the hell are you doing here? Why-why are you smiling like that? Why do you look like that? Why....why are you pointing your gun at me?  
_"Why are you still living? The reason we live is to find love, but you can never have love. Why are you still here?"  
_What? What are you saying, Heero?   
_"Look at you, Duo. You're nothing. No one can love you. No one will ever love you. You're trash. Just a plain class clown with nothing special. Just a freak with unnatural eyes."  
_Huh? Is that Solo's voice? Solo? Solo!? It is you! But-  
_"God. I feel sorry for you, Duo." Solo kneels in front of me. "You'll never feel the love that I feel. I'm so sorry God passed you when he blessed his children. Stay strong, Duo. See you soon if not otherwise."  
_What? _A sharp pain shot from my chest. Blood drips out of the corner of my mouth. I stare at Heero in shock. "I'm so sorry, Duo. I can't love you the same way, I love Quatre. I'm so sorry. It would be less painful for us both if you died." Tears blurs my vision. _Heero....._  
  
I shot awake. My breathing was fast and sweat coated my body mingled with tears on my face. They wouldn't stop. Why won't anyone came to make it stop? Why isn't there anyone to comfort me? Where........is all the love? All these questions flashed through my head in the middle of the night.

"_No one can love you. No one will ever love you."_

That's right. Solo's right. He always is.

I stared out my window at the moon. Somehow, it reminded me of Heero.

"Heero.........god. I'm so stupid. So, so stupid. I just can't help it. I'm sorry, Heero. you must still feel guilty for rejecting me. God, I'm such an idiot. I knew you wouldn't love me back. But I still went and did that. Can't you just kill me, in real life. Even after all these years, after all the things that happened. I still love you. But you love Q and I'm really happy for both of you. But it hurts. It hurts that you have someone that loves you and someone that you love back. Why can't I have that? I must be selfish, Heero. But just for once, even for one night or one minute. I want that kind of love. Just a little bit of love is all right. Just a little." I sniff. Heero doesn't hear me, but I don't care. As long as I say it, to anyone, any_thing_. As long as I get it off my chest. "I'm trying to move on, I really am, but it's hard when there's no one to help you. I just hope you have a great life with Quatre." I couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't move. I just stayed there and slept through to the afternoon. So that was how my morning began. Things got worse from there.

---

**TBC**

**RRP:** So.. Did ya like it? Didjadidja?!?!? Hmmmmmmm?!?!?


	3. UncoveredIssues

RRP: Oh god, so sorry I didn't update! My computer broke down yesterday and I have so much school work. anyway, this chapter isn't as long as I intended it to be, but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I dont' own GW

Note: if you want the R version of this, go to my site, I might have it up. I didn't want to change the rating, cause some of you readers really don't want lemons or limes. Anyway, read on! may be long before I update again, i want to finish my last year's halloween fic . i totally forgot about yyh.

Chapter 3- Uncovered.....Issues

!Wufei!

It's six in the morning and Barton's at my door. He asks me to meet him in the library. Half an hour later, I sat down on a brown armchair across from him. Without speaking, ex-polit 03 pushes over a tv and a vcr on a stand. I wait for him to play the video. For four days Barton has viewed Maxwell's status every morning. For the past few days, Maxwell has gone back to his old self and Winner has stopped worrying. But Barton and I can still see the strange twinge in his eyes every time he saw us. I asked Barton to call me if he ever found anything unusual. My mind and body refreshed after my shower, I sat up straighter, somewhat eager to see the recording.  
"I heard crying from him last night. I thought the video might show us something." I nodded at Barton.  
Maxwell's room was silent. There was no movement. Barton forwarded it till midnight. We both watched silently, our bodies still in case me move and miss the smallest sound or recognition of a sob of any kind. Maxwell can be very silent, despite his occasional snores. Maxwell shifted, turning to his right and mumbled something. We strained our ears to listen. It came out coherent. Typical, Americans can never say anything clear in unconsciousness. It sounded like "mhargmm....smying..." Morg Smin? It sounds like a game he would play.  
Suddenly, Maxwell shot up in bed. His breathing is loud in his quiet room. Surprisingly, it's clean. Distantly, I reminded myself to stop telling him to clean his room. A choked sob came from him. The room was dark, but the moonlight helped to see somewhat. The camera's view, somewhere next to Duo's window, showed Maxwell's complete profile. Something glinting caught my eye. Barton saw it also, he leaned slightly closer, his eyes opening slightly wider. "He's crying." I turn back to the screen. The volume was at full blast, which meant that the sob was a small one. How did Barton hear?   
Maxwell's body hunched over as if in pain. His body reclined in his bed, still crying. The tears glisten in a trail down his cheeks, clear as the light hit it. He started mumbling again. The library became even quieter. The mumbling continued, but I can not make a single word out. His voice sounded almost distant and depressing. His speech ended and his body slumped. He shifted and stared out the window then his puffy, red eyes closed and his breathing evened out. I frown and stand up, ready to turn it off. Barton's hand shot out and caught mines. "Wait."  
"I'm sorry, Heero."   
We stared at the screen. Then I shut it off. "It seems he has upset Yuy, but Yuy doesn't seem affected or bothered at all. Perhaps it was a past mistake?" Trowa nodded. "I'm going to see if I can clear the background static." I nod as he left. I yawn and head back to my room to meditate. It is no use to just sit in the library. And I am awake already, it would not make sense to go back to sleep if I have awaken already.  
  
!!

Heero shuffled through the kitchen. Breakfast had ended a while before. Quatre and Duo had gone out grocery shopping. Trowa had to return to the circus awhile. Heero thought he looked somewhat reluctant to return. But he brushed that thought off. It was none of his business what Trowa was unwilling to leave behind. He didn't know where Wufei was. As if he heard, Wufei walked past the kitchen. A second later, he walked back and stopped behind Heero. "Yuy?" Heero finished putting away the last dish and turned to face Wufei. "Wufei?" "Did something happen between you and Maxwell?" Heero's eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion. "Did Maxwell do something dishonorable that would cause him to regret deeply?" he reformed. Heero frowned. "Is something wrong with Duo?" Wufei shook his head. "Never mind, Yuy." Heero watched as the Chinese left. 'Duo....' Heero's eyes became unfocused. His recollection of Duo's confession replayed over in his head.

'But Duo said he was joking.'  
!Trowa!  
"Trowa!" Catherine waves to me from her trailer. I trudge through the muddy ground. "Catherine.." Catherine smiles warmly at me and hugs me firmly. For a small woman, I am surprised at her strength, but I learned not to underestimate her in the war. She is a strong willed female who considers me as a little brother.  
I return her hug with one arm. I have the strap of my duffle bag secured in my other hand. "How are you?" Catherine hangs onto my arm as we walked to my trailer next to hers. "Everything's great. I'm so glad I get to see you again before we leave for the next show. How's everything with you boys? How's Quatre and the others?" "We're fine. Quatre's happy with Heero. But," we stop in front of my trailer, "Duo is not like himself." "Duo? That boy with the braid that came to get you after Quatre?" I nod. After a moment of silence, I turn around to open my trailer door. Catherine asks me in a small voice. "What?" She smiles and waves me off. "Nothing. The boss is with Steve, making preparations. He wants to see you " I nod as she left. A week before I return to the estate, I hope Wufei caries on my plan.  
  
!Duo!  
Do you know how annoying lines are? I never get them. Ok, so they keep customers from fighting to pay for their things, but isn't it inhumane to have them assembled so close on a hot sweaty day? So it wasn't a really hot day and the ventilation was great, but how long can a guy stay in line without getting sick. I look in front of me at Q. Damn little tyke. How can he smile like that? It's been one hour already!!!  
The line moves a little. Yes! Heaven has opened up! One foot closer to our goal. Woohoo! Let's celebrate. I mentally roll my eyes. Just as I take a step forward, the guy behind me bump into me and accidently touch my ass. I tense. Not since the war, or even before that, no one has touched me. So sue me, I'm paranoid, I had a bad life. I wait for the guy to take at least a smidge bit of space back. Even a guy like me needs a little space. But he didn't move. I take a small step until I'm only an inch away from Q. The guy moves with me. I twitch. "Hey Q, I'm gonna go out for some fresh air, ok buddy?" Q nods his adorable little head. "Come back soon," he says.  
I relax as I leave the man. I hope he doesn't try anything on Q. He has friends in-oh wait, he IS in a high place. My bad, he's been my friend for so long, I don't consider him a rich kid anymore.  
I sigh at the fresh air. Living on earth has its little perks. Someone cried out in pain. At the corner of the block, a little kid had fallen down and scraped his knee. I feel bad for the poor guy. "Hey, buddy. You ok?" The kid shuts his mouth but still crying. He sniffed and wiped his snot off on his sleeve. Ew, disgusting! I bend down and checked his knee. I sigh. This really isn't my day. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you fixed up." I lift him up in my arms. He sniffs again and stops crying. After carrying him over to the park and get a few things from the pharmacy nearby, I sat him down on a bench and cleaned his wounds. After I finished, I stepped back and examine my work. The kid rubs his eyes and stands up. He tugs at my shirt. I bent down. "Need something, bud?" He whispers a cute little thank you. "Ah, no problem. Now where's your mother?" He looks around a little stiffly then looks back at me. "I don't know, mister." So the kid's lost? I picked him up again and settled him on my shoulder. He giggles and holds my head tight. "Well, let's go find her."  
We searched for her for about two hours. We finally found her in the ice-cream shop crying. My stiff legs were worth it, seeing them together. The mother had dark brown hair, like the kid's. And her warmth face reminded me of Helen. But it's never good to delve in the past. She thanked me and asked to repay me. And being the great one as I am, I refused. Wufei had once told me that it was one of the things he liked about me. _"Awwwww, Wu-man, you're too generous." "Grr. And that's one thing I DON'T admire about you. Why must you insist on calling me nicknames?" _Anyway, that's a different story called "How Wufei Lost His Pants That Day." (of course, pants meaning his dignity-the pants in the family. I have no interest in Wufei, thank you very much.)

"I hope Quatre didn't leave yet," I said, heading back to the market. The man that was behind me was coming out of the doors. Oh shoot, I hope Q's still there. The man looked at me. I smiled and waved shortly to him as I passed him. His eyes were glued to my ass. Q was standing inside the door worriedly. "Duo! Where did you go?" "Sorry, Q. I was helping a kid find his mom." "Oh, that's kind of you. But you scared me. I thought something happened." I pat him on the shoulder. "Need help holding the bags?" I grabbed two bags by his feet and we left. The man watched us. I could practically FEEL his mind groping me. I ignored him and loaded the bags into the trunk. When I turned back, the man was gone.  
"Duo?"

"Oh, sorry. Let's go."  
Quatre looked around and shrugged. My legs were grateful for the rest. Quatre moved out of the spot and drove home. I stared out the window at all the interesting houses. I haven't been out of the house much. So far, I've been to the park near the house, to the market, and the places around the market. This part of the city look peaceful. The neighborhood was quiet and the streets were deserted. I guess they're all at work. Bored after a while, I stared at the rearview mirror. There was a black car right behind us. I looked out Q's window and saw a red sports car. I whistled. "Nice car." Quatre glanced at it and agreed. My body started to lax. Last night, after the nightmare, I hadn't slept so well. I kept waking up like something was really wrong about my room.

He must've saw my eyes drooping, 'cause Q patted me and said "Sleep."

!Quatre!

Duo fell asleep quickly. Twenty minutes later, the car bumped on a sewer cap. Duo shot up and blinked sleepily. "I'm sorry, Duo. Go back to sleep." He nodded and yawned. Suddenly, he shot back up wildly. I flinched, startled. "Duo? What's wrong?" He swung his head to the back of the car. "How long was I asleep?" What? "About half an hour, why?" His eyes narrowed. "Shit. We're being followed." "What?!" I panicked. _Why_ are we being followed? "That black car was behind us for the whole time!" He sounded alerted. I saw him squint at the car. He cursed again. "Can you lose him?" "Of course. Hold on." I swivelled at the next turn and drove quickly up the block. I backed up quickly into an alley and shut off the van. The black car passed us in the dark. through the open window, I saw the man looking around. When he was out of sight, I drove back out. "Duo, who was that?" He shrugged. "He was behind us at the store. Probably just some stalker. I wanna go home." "Ok." I didn't pressure Duo. It's his business, and if he wants to tell me, he will.  
At home, I relayed to the others why Duo was so tense. Heero thought it was threatening and asked if the man touched me. His shoulders relaxed when I said no. "Did he touch Maxwell?" I look at Wufei. "I don't know. He didn't tell me." Wufei nods and returns to his room. Heero takes me into his arms gently and sat me down on his lap. "Is Duo ok? Did he do anything unusual?"

!Heero!

The conversation between me and Wufei came back. Duo has a reason to be tense after what happened so it would be impossible for me to ask him myself.

Quatre embraced me back. "No. Why do you ask, Heero?" I shook my head. "Never mind. Did the man follow you home?" He shook his head. I nod and kiss him gently on the lips. "What's are you making for lunch?" Quatre peeks over my shoulder. I smile, not at all feeling self-concious. "You'll see."

!!  
Wufei stopped outside the American's door. "Maxwell?" A moment later, a smiling Duo greeted with his trademark grin on his face. "Hey, Wu-man. What's up?" Wufei frowned. "Winner told me what happened at the market." Duo chuckled. "Yea, what a stalker, huh? Is that all? I don't mean to be rude, 'Fei, but even Shinigami needs a little sleep." A/N: didn't he say something like dat in d series? Wufei took a small step into the room. "What are you hiding Duo?" Duo stiffened, but hid it by moving back making it seem like Wufei pushed him. "Fei, I'm really tired. We can talk later." Wufei ignored his comment and pushed fully into the room.

There was nothing in the room. Nothing wrong at least. The room was quite small, compared to theirs. Duo had wanted a smaller one, he claims that "when I need the bathroom, I won't have to hold it in longer." There was one large bed, a bureau, one chair hidden in the corner between a closet and the wall. It seemed strange for a guy like Duo. And to Wufei, it was. The last time he came, he remembered more furniture. "Maxwell, where are your things?" "Huh?" Duo was genuinly confused. "What do ya mean, Fei?" Wufei double checked the room. Nothing came to mind. For some reason,he couldn't tell what was amiss. "Nevermind. Sleep well." Wufei turned swiftly and left the room. Duo stared after him, wondering what the Chinese man has started mumbling.

!Trowa!  
"Hey, Barton! You got a call!"  
A month has passed since I came to the circus. The Fall festival is coming up and Catherine and I have been practicing. I've improves 35 of my skills. My jumps reaching 10 feet at least, is now at a full three yards. My strength has increased 40 of my usual. And I recall, the last time my friends visited, Duo has said, and I quote, "Oh my freaking god, you're HUGE Trowa. If you keep growing we're gonna need a bigger room for you."  
That was two weeks ago. A week later, Wufei had called and informed me about the progress with Duo. We've discovered that Duo had confessed to Heero and was rejected. We decided to continue as a mutual agreement. I hadn't asked Wufei, but I believe that it disturbs him also to see Duo cry. Wufei had tried to move it faster, he admitted to me that he even tried to talk to Duo when Duo was asleep. He had narrowly missed Duo's unconscious punch.

Every few days, Wufei would call me, so it surprised me this time when it was Heero who called. "Heero," I greet him. "Trowa. We're in the hospital, can you come?" Hospital? What happened? "Which one?" "Margadad." "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Nineteen minutes later, I run into the hospital. Heero and Quatre are in the waiting room. "Where's Duo and Wufei?" They look up. Their eyes are clouded with trouble. A confuse and sad face meets mines. "We're still waiting for the results." He is cut off by a voice behind me. "Sorry, Q, they only had the coke, no diet." I stare at Duo. "Duo....but..Where's Wufei?" A doctor in his white suit and a bit of blood splattered on it, comes up to us. "Are you all waiting for Chang, Wufei? It seems he's just been under some kind of stress. He's lost a lot of blood, but he will be fine." "Can we visit him?" Quatre graps onto Heero's sleeve as he steps forward. The doctor frowns. "Yes, but he wishes to speak to one person specifically. Trowa Barton?" "That's me." He points down the hall. "Down there, to your right, and Room 217."

I walk down the polished marble of the hall. I've never had a liking to the hospital. Growing up with mercenaries, we've tended to our own wounds. And the word has always struck people with fear of their loved ones. The room down the hall and to the right is a normal door of metal with the name plate "Change, Wufei" in it. I enter the room. Black eyes meets mines. "Barton...."

!Wufei!

"Barton...."  
"Wufei." He walks up to me and drags a chair over. His eye roams over my form. "What happened?" I loose it.

"Barton," I sit up furiously, "You. Are. Moving. Back. Without question!"   
He blinks. "Wufei...?" "That MAXWELL! How could he?!? That damn _bastard_. That was disgusting and it will haunt me FOREVER." I shudder. It was truly horrifying. If I'd know he did that, I wouldn't have watched. He could've had the DECENCY to cover himself or do it in the bathroom!  
  
This morning

As a routine, after I'd learn how Barton did it, I retrieve the recording of last night. It started with Duo sleeping normally, nothing unusual.  
!Duo(in the dream)!  
The man appeared again last night. Hands trailed down my back slowly. The seduction started. He began by caressing my body in a loving way. Then his movements became more bold. His hands would then slip lower beneath my waist. I would moan and throw my head back. He would then try to dip a finger in and I would wake up. I was used to it, so I was surprised when we took it full way. Just as we reached our climax, he turned my head to kiss him, and that was when I finally saw his face .

"TROWA!"

!Wufei!

I raised an eyebrow at the braided idiot. He just shot up from his restful sleep panting. I threw it off as one of nightmares. Even after the war had ended, the nightmares still haunt us. I continued watching as Maxwell slapped his face with his palm. He muttered something under his breath and sighed. He moved to go back to sleep, but stopped and winced. He lifted his covers and peeked under. He cursed and ran his hand throguh his hair. He popped open one eye and stared back under his blankets. Mumbling a few unaudible phrases, Maxwell threw his covers off and threw his legs over the bed. His back faced me as he stared down at the floor. I found it odd when he did not move. Finally, he layed back down his bed. A crash outside the door startled me.

Winner yawned at me. "Oh, morning, Wufei. How was your sleep?" "Fine, Winner. What are you doing?" "Sorry, I just knocked over a vase. I'll clean it up. You can go back to meditating...or whatever you do." He wobbled back down the hall. His airy attitude did not surprise me, nor did his state of undress. Shaking my head in his direction, I went back to the video which had continued without me. When I saw the screen, my eyes shot out and blood splurted through my nose. "WHAT THE HELL!! MAXWELL!!"

!Trowa!  
"So...you fainted?"

"Yes!" Wufei hisses. His cheeks are stained red and I can already see the blood clogging the tissue in his nose.  
"..." I'm thought over on what to say. Wufei starts to get dizzy again and falls back onto the hospital bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...."

".........."

".........."

".........."

"......Don't you have anything to say, Barton?"

"Actually, no." I watch as Wufei thought things over. His cheeks turns from red to scarlet to an almost impossibly dark blush. "Wufei......." I start slowly, "are you....turned on?"

"What?! NO! Of course not!"

"......."

"Shut it, Barton." Wufei turns his head away to hid his blush. He mumbles , "I'm still a teen with unbalanced hormones." I nod, even if he could not see. "I hope you feel better soon. I'll leave you to your privacy."

!Duo!

Wow, gee, Trowa is sure taking long in there. I wonder what's up with Wuffles. When Q ran into my room, I was freaked and he started shouting something about Wufei and hospital. So, being as smart as I am, I put two and two together. I don't think I've ever seen so much blood coming out of Wufei before. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood(no duh! The flood has a gigantic off of him!) but he will be ok. Maybe he sniffed something bad. I always told him those incense will kill him someday. Him and his oriental stuff, geez.

"Duo? The doctor says that Wufei can be releases tomorrow. We'll come get him in the morning."  
"Ok.Sure."  
"We'll wait for you two in the car."  
"Sure." I watch them leave, Heero supporting poor exhausted Q. He worries too much. Kinda like that Sakano-san from the anime Gravitation.

Trowa finally comes out. "Hey, Tro! How is he?" He looks like he's surpressing a smirk, which is really rare for him. "He's....fine. I think we should leave him alone for...a moment." 'Okaay....._very_ weird. Is it just me, or is everyone crazy today?' "Excuse me." He ducked into the bathroom nearby. I shrug and bounce over to the door. Wouldn't hurt to just check in. I pop my head into the room. "Hey, Fei. You ok?" Cool, it all rhymes. He turns to me then immediately turn away. "I-I'm fine!"

"You sure? You don't look so fine..... You look kinda flushed. Must be all the excitement, huh? We'll come pick you up tomorrow, 'kay?" He nods.

I quietly shut the door and go to get Trowa. Loud booming laughs reaches my ear. Raising an eyebrow, I follow the sound to the bathroom. I swear, as I get closer, the laughter becomes louder. It immediately stops when I turn the knob. A few moments pass in silence. I blink. 'Ok....this hospital is really weird.' The door opens and Trowa stares at me. "Duo?" "Hey, T. We'e gonna pick Fei up tomorrow. Ready to go? Q and Hee-chan are waiting for us in the car." He nods. We make our way out of the hospital to the car. Heero starts the engine and directs it home.

TBC

**READERS!!!** Ok, so, I changed my mind when I wrote this, would it be ok if I put it TROWAxDUOxWUFEI? a threesome relationship? please tell me so I can continue writing!

Feedbacks please!


End file.
